The Sand Pit
by Sentariana
Summary: Season 4. Zoe and J.p have gone off looking for water. Takuya, Tommy and Koji stay behind in the middle of the digiSahara. When Something unexpected happens. Bad first story - only still up for sentimental value! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this has no real start and no real ending. It doesn't really fit anywhere in the series either. It just me, a dead bored girl, trying to liven up the day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Digimon Frontier' or anything related.**

The Sand pit 

Chapter 1

It was a hot day in the DigiSahara and the newest digidestined were hiding from the sun behind a big bolder. The bolder actually looked like a really small mountain. There's a reason why it's called the digiSahara and not the digiForest, because it was a waste land. Too hot to walk, too vast to avoid and nothing there but sand, boulders, and cacti.

Tommy was a little kid who just found himself in the Digiworld with a few other older kids. He wore a large orange hat and a few simple clothes. The poor kid was so worn out he'd fallen asleep with his head resting against Takuya's shoulder. Takuya was also wearing a hat but this one was not so puffy and rather yellow with goggles balanced on top. Takuya also had brown eyes and brown hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed or cut in his life. Takuya wore casual clothes and had a kind face.

Beside him sat Koji who had not wanted to go and fetch water with Zoe and J.p. and had stubbornly said "Why should I go if only some of you are going and are just coming back again. It is just pointless."

And in reply Zoe had bent down so her face came down his and said "Takuya is looking after Tommy, who, you might not have noticed, is asleep. And we don't want to wake him up. You meanwhile have said it is pointless to just go away and come back again. Well you're wrong! We need water. So there." She stood up and turned around, swishing her butt in Koji's face, and stomped off.

Koji's blue eyes were vacant and slightly mysterious. His rather long sea blue hair suited his eyes perfectly; his clothes were rather normal but very blue. He also wore a Dark Blue clothe around his head. He yawned and looked around him in a delirious way.

"The others have been taking their time," said Takuya in a bored, thirsty voice.

"Hmmm…" is all Koji said in return.

"Come on, I don't want to sit here in silence until the other get back. I'm bored. Let's talk."

"Talk to Tommy not me."

"But…" Takuya looked beside him. Tommy was so fast asleep he was snoring slightly. "But Tommy's asleep."

"Boo hoo. Poor you. Then wake him up."

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hmpf…" sighed Koji. His eyes looked into the far distance and soon his normally unreadable eyes were vacant and distant as if in deep thought.

Takuya sat in silence staring down at his shoes. Just for something to do he slipped off his trainers and plopped his feet down on the sand. He enjoyed the feeling of the sand between his toes. He dug his feet deeper and soon had pushed his knees into the sand.

_That's weird I've never been able to push them down that far before._ He thought with a glimmer of surprise. He tried to push them further down. It worked, they slid slowly between the sand. _Okay, I've had enough of going in the sand. I want to get my legs out._ He pushed his hands down trying to pull his legs out. His hands sunk in the sand. But his legs didn't budge. He felt the sand slowly become higher and higher.

Tommy was having the most amazing dream. He was in a world of clouds and beautiful flowers. Toys were flying everywhere and best of all he was a superhero. Suddenly the ground seemed to swallow him up. He jerked awake. He sat in the middle of a desert. He was leaning against a gigantic bolder. He wasn't in a world of clouds and beautiful flowers. And he wasn't a superhero. But the ground WAS about to swallow him up. As he struggled to keep himself from going under he looked beside him. Takuya was already really far under. The sand had just about reached his chest and he struggling to keep up. Tommy was scared. If Takuya couldn't stay up then how could he?

"Aaaagggghhh!" He screamed in fear.

Koji was in deep thought when he heard a scream beside him. He immediately snapped out of his reverie and look to his right. Tommy and Takuya were in quite a predicament. Takuya was nearly under the sand and Tommy was half way there. Koji jumped up and grabbed hold of Tommy pulling him out of the sand. But Takuya was already too far down they just saw his head disappear beneath the surface.

"Takuya!" shouted Tommy. He fell to the ground and started hitting the sand.

Koji stood there staring at the place where Takuya had disappeared. He had been in such deep thought he hadn't realised that Takuya had been slipping under the ground and if Tommy hadn't screamed he would have let go under too. _If only I had been paying better attention. I could have helped him too._

"Takuya…" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Takuya slipped through the sand at a steady pace.

He felt like he was going to be sliding forever.

The pleasurable feeling of sand between the toes had been replaced with a feeling of cold darkness.

_I'm going to run out of air soon._

He thought with a shiver.

He tried to struggle to the surface but it was no use.

The weight of the sand was dragging him down.

Suddenly the sand disappeared around him.

He fell with a loud plonk to the flour.

He sat up and looked at his surroundings.

He was in a rather large cave, the walls were made of stone but the ceiling of quiet well packed sand.

He heard foot steps coming his way and looked around him.

A Digimon slowly walked through the rock and smiled greedily when he saw Takuya.

Takuya reached for his digivice.

It was gone!

"My Digivice! It's Gone!" He looked around frantically.

But it was no where to be seen.

He heard a laugh come from the Digimon.

He had a rock body but with rather odd looking armour.

"I am Boldermon, Takuya, and I know who you are. You are one of the legendary warriors," he smiled with glee.

Takuya gasped in shock.

_How does he know I'm one of the legendary warriors?_

"I suppose you're probably looking for this." Slowly a line of sand, like a line of rope, lowered its self from the ceiling.

Boldermon stuck his arm in the bottom of the line of sand.

Then he slowly pulled it out again. In his hand was Takuya's digivice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Koji watched Tommy banging his fists against the sand. The boy's body started shaking because he was crying so much.

Eventually he stopped pointlessly hitting the ground.

"Takuya." He was breathing heavily. And his body shook fiercely.

"Don't worry we'll get him." Tommy looked at him in surprise. He was actually surprised at himself. But one thing stuck in his head. It was the time Tommy had been 'kidnapped' by the gigantic walking talking bear.

"I don't have a younger brother or sister."

"Oh," Takuya looked surprised and said, trying to explain to him how Tommy must have felt. " Well, then, just imagine Tommy's your younger brother…"

He'd said more but that had really stuck in his head. "_Just imagine Tommy's your younger brother." Tommy my younger brother? Huh, that'd feel odd._

Koji knelt down beside Tommy and looked into his puffy red eyes.

"I don't how I know, but I know we'll get him back…somehow."

Suddenly the air rushed around him. Plonk. Something landed on Koji's head.

"Owwww…" He rubbed his head and looked at what had hit him. It was a small red stone with the symbol that Takuya wore when he transformed into Agunimon.

"That's…" said Tommy staring at the stone.

"Yep, Takuya's sign."

"I wonder what'd happen if we touched…"

"What do you mean what'd happed if we touched it?"

"Well for one thing it's not normal for a stone like that to just, by coincidence, drop out of the sky a little after Takuya disappears beneath the surface and you just say you're certain we'll find him. You know it might be a teleportation device…"

"Well, we'll know whether it is or it isn't when we touch it."

Both Tommy and Koji reached out and grabbed the stone together.

Suddenly the air around them seemed to be ringing in their ears.

"I think it might be…"shouted Koji over the loud swishing of the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Takuya opened his eyes. He was spread eagled against the wall with chains wrapped around his wrists, chest and ankles. He was still in the cave bellow the sand pit. He was cold and hungry. I know it's a bit odd that he was cold when he was in a door less room but it was as if he was out in the open.

For a long time Boldermon had stayed by him and wrapped a cloth around his mouth so he couldn't talk. But then he had got bored of Takuya and gone away.

Takuya felt so helpless just hanging there but there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly the air around him started blowing and blowing hard. In the middle of the room a bright light shone. It shone so bright Takuya had to look away.

And then it stopped just as quickly as it had started. And Takuya would not have believed it had happened had it not been for two boys in the middle of the room.

It was Koji and Tommy!

"Koji, Tommy," Takuya tried to say but the cloth muffled his voice so Koji and Tommy didn't hear him.

Tommy stood up and looked around. _Where's Takuya?_ Thought Tommy.

"Takuya?" he shouted.

No reply.

Koji had also stood up and he looked around him. But he really looked around, he even looked up.

"Koji, where's Takuya? Do you know? Koji…" Tommy sounded desperate.

Koji was looking strait at Takuya with angry eyes. _Angry eyes? Why angry eyes? It's not like he was sucked up by a sand pit then taken prisoner by a big human bolder._

"Look up, Tommy," said Koji.

Tommy looked up and saw Takuya.

"Takuya!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Thanks for getting me down from there, guys. I don't know what I'd do without you," Takuya said gratefully, rubbing his wrists.

They stood in the middle of the cave now. Tommy was holding on to Takuya like if he didn't Takuya would disappear again.

"Who ever tied you to that wall must be pretty powerful." Koji looked around the room hoping he had missed the door out of there.

"Err… You could say that…"

Koji turned to Takuya with his hands on his hips and with a questioning look on his face.

"What do you mean by "you could say that", Takuya?"

"Well, he took my digivice, so I couldn't transform."

"He…took…your…digivice…How? How, did he take your digivice?"

"It, kind of, slipped off when I was being dragged down by the sand. Then he stuck out his hand and the sand, well, gave it to him."

"Okay…" Koji looked quite expressionless by this. _Even though Takuya didn't really make to much sense at least now I know that this Boldermon can control sand…mmm. _Koji thought to himself.

"Sand…" Koji was musing to himself indicating he was thinking of a way out.

"Err, Koji, I know what Takuya said probably didn't make too much sense. But doesn't this mean that Boldermon has Takuya's digivice."

Koji blinked. He'd just worked out a way out. But what Tommy had said was quite true. Boldermon had Takuya's digivice and they had to get it back. And soon.

"Right," said Koji in a business like manner. "First we need to get out of here, then we go get Takuya's digivice off that jerk of a Bolder."

"Right," Takuya and Tommy nodded.

"Now, I believe that if Boldermon can go through those walls then so can we."

"We'll only know if we try," said Tommy ecstatic.

"Well, you're not going to try," said a deep voice coming out of the rock. The boys backed away to the back of the cave. Out of the wall stepped Boldermon He looked a bit worse for wear. His red armour was in tatters and his rock body chipped. He looked angrier and more determined than ever.

"What happed to you? Walk into a bolder?" Takuya joked. He gave off a little smile.

"No, some Legendary Warriors, actually." He gave a grim smile. "Rather inconvenient."

There were shocked looks on all the boys faces.

"Oh, don't worry they're all right. But they're going to pay. My plan was going so smoothly and then they had to come along and steal the digivice I stole. Hmph."

_Well, that's good news. Sounds like Zoe and J.p. have my digivice. _Thought Takuya.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sand pit

Chapter 7

They needed to transform they knew that but they were at a disadvantage. The cave was too small for them to transform into their beast type so they had transform into their human type. Also Boldermon had a home advantage-sand.

But of course they didn't think of that. They just went ahead and transformed.

Both Koji and Tommy stretched out their arms and were satisfied to see that a small stream of data had appeared surrounding their hands.

Within second's Tommy's already small form shrunk a millimetre or two. He lost the hat and became a living snowman.

"Kumamon!" he shouted with glee declaring to the whole world that he was a digimon not to be messed with.

Koji on the other hand did the exact opposite to Tommy. He got taller and gained armour and blond hair. He looked more like a wolf than a man.

"Lobomon!" Koji made sure he sounded serious and not like a push over.

So there it was. On one side a pair of fighting top notch digimon. And a ragged old chipped digimon on the other. But don't forget, Boldermon has the home advantage.

And so began a raging battle between Lobomon and Kumamon fighting Boldermon.

And watching all this was Takuya. He felt so helpless without his digivice. All he could do was stand by the side lines and watch. While he was watching his mind drifted to other matters. He was remembering home. He had no idea why he was thinking of home at such a time but he was.

---Flashback---

Shinya and Takuya were sitting in the park watching the clouds. They were guessing at what the clouds might be.

"Look there's a horse!" exclaimed Takuya pointing at the sky.

"Where?" asked Takuya's little brother, Shinya. Shinya had short brown hair and wore a loose red shirt. He and Takuya looked very alike.

"Right next to the seashell," replied Takuya smirking.

"Seashell?"

"You know, shells you find in the sea."

"Yeah I know what a seashell is. Man…"

There was a pause in the conversation while they both just stared at each other. Then Shinya smiled. And Takuya giggled. Shinya finally burst into laughter and was soon joined by Takuya.

"Shells…ha ha ha…you…he he he…find… (gasp)…in the Sea…" they were in fits of laughter and were soon gasping for breath.

"You're the best big bro in the world, Takuya," Shinya looked at his big brother and smiled happily. He wouldn't trade his brother for anything.

"And you're the best little bro, Shinya."

There were these few seconds when everything around them just seemed to disappear into nothingness and they were the happiest kids in the world. But of course like many things it didn't last. As the wonderful spell of happiness was broken by a very annoyed mother.

"Takuya, Shinya, You better be ready to go_ now._ 'Cause if you aren't then you'll be left behind."

---End of Flashback---

Takuya was knocked against the wall of the cave because of the heat of the battle. He quickly realised that he slipping though the sand again. But this time he could slip out again. He could've done but he didn't.

Once again he slipped though the sand, backwards this time.

"Ooof…" was all he could say as he fell out of the wall of sand into a wild forest.

"Takuya!" came an exclamation from behind him. Slowly he sat up and turned around.

Before him stood a girl and boy. The girl had long blond hair, wore purple clothes and a hat. She kind blue eyes and a cheerful face. The boy on the other hand was tall rather fat and had brown hair and eyes. He had an annoyed kind of face.

"Zoe! J.p!" Takuya was both happy and surprised to see them.

"Takuya where the hell did you come from? And where are the others? Didn't we tell you to stay where you were?" J.p was more than a little upset.

"One, I fell through the sand wall behind me from a cave. Two, the others are in the cave battling Boldermon. And have you guys, by chance, seen a stray digivice? Mine's gone."

Zoe reached into her pocket and product a black and red digivice. She immediately handed it to Takuya and smiled sympathetically. She knew what it was like not to be able to digivolve.

"Thanks, Zoe, lets go kick some Boldermon butt!"

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed arms in the air.

-----

I was planning on ending on this chapter but the chapter was too long so you'll have to wait abit till I've finished writing the next up.

PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think of my improvisation.


End file.
